Not without you
by lindainsweden
Summary: An unexpected trip forces two friends to live together as a couple. Will their friendship survive, or is there something more waiting to be let out in the open? HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and pleeeease give me some feedback to help me make this story good enough for you hungry readers. I apologise for any spelling errors or perhaps if I use some words incorrect, English is not my native language.**

**/Linda**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately).

Summary: An unexpected trip forces two friends to live together as a couple. Will their friendship survive, or is there something more waiting to be let out in the open? H/Hr.

Not without you

It was an ordinary Thursday morning that found one Hermione Granger in front of her mirror, trying the third hairstyle in as many minutes.

"Argh, why can't it just lie flat like on normal people? I hate having bushy hair!" she exclaimed to herself in exasperation. To Hermione this day was special; it was the day she would know if she got the auror job she had applied for. Having been on three interviews already she knew they liked her but it was only one free position and she couldn't be sure about anything until the papers were all signed.

"Oh well, this will have to do," she mumbled as she put her wand down, quickly got dressed and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. There she would meet the head auror and then her best friend, auror Harry Potter, so he could help her calm down after the final interview.

Harry Potter. The man who saved the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort, the greatest evil ever. Harry was just 18 when he took Voldemort down and had to get away for a couple of years because the fans drove him crazy. Now he was 27 and working as an auror at the Ministry of Magic. During the years abroad he never lost contact with Hermione, his best friend, and now that he had moved back to England for good and found a job that he liked, he put in a good word for her at the auror office. Not that Hermione needed that, everyone knew she had been right next to Harry when he duelled Voldemort and she had taken down several of the most dangerous Death Eaters ever, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Now Harry stood outside the office of head auror Nymphadora Tonks, biting his nails. _'What if Tonks doesn't approve? Hermione will be devastated..._' he thought to himself as he waited for the door to open. Suddenly Hermione burst out of it, tears in her eyes. She looked at Harry and then flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Hermione, please don't cry." He looked her in the eyes and dried her tears with his thumbs. All of a sudden Hermione started giggling, but it soon increased to a full fledged laugh, which made Harry a little worried and very puzzled.

"Care to explain? I don't think I completely understand your trail of thoughts," he told her. She then did something he never thought even possible, she kissed him. It didn't last for long and it was more like a peck on the lips but, none the less, it was a kiss. She held up her arms and started twirling.

"I made it Harry, I got the job!" Harry could barely comprehend what she was saying, his mind still occupied with processing the kiss. When he realised he was being silly he got out of his reverie and hugged her tightly, a part of him hoping that she might kiss him again.

"I'm so happy for you 'Mione, no one deserves this as much as you do."

The night was dark when the two friends made their way from the local wizard pub, the Jumping Frog, both filled with Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Hermione stumbled awkwardly, not used to having much to drink, making Harry almost carry her the final steps to his apartment.

"Hey babe, where home," he said while nudging Hermione carefully.

"Harry, this is not my home," she stated while steadying herself with a good grip around Harrys' arm.

"I know but I thought you could sleep at my place so I can keep an eye on you. You know I worry terribly about you." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I know. Alright." She straightened up as he opened the door and Harry caught the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Beat you to the bed then Harry," she said and started running before he could register what he had heard. He grinned and darted after her towards his bedroom. Hermione felt his arms around her waist just as she reached his room. Harry had too much speed though, and they fell together onto his soft bed. Laying there with his best friend, laughing until their muscles cramped, made Harry feel carefree and content with the way life was going. He looked over to Hermione and suddenly felt his stomach tighten. What if she found the man of her dreams and started having a family? Then he would loose her forever. Sure, they would meet from time to time, but would never be as close as now. Harry felt a sudden need to do something and since the only things he kept focusing on were her lips, he slowly lifted his hand and gently touched her soft skin with his fingers. Hermione froze and then turned to look at him, her cheeks a little flushed and her eyes soft.

"Harry?" She could se tears starting to form in his eyes and was instantly worried that she had done something wrong.

"I... You know... Oh Hermione, please never leave me."

"Leave you? Why would I do that?" Now Hermione was truly puzzled.

"When you find a guy and start having babies, promise me that you will never forget me." Harrys' tears started falling and Hermione smiled at him.

"I promise I will never leave you Harry, I need you too much. Besides, who's going to look after you if I'm not there by your side?" He chuckled and put his arms around her to hold her close.

"Ah well, we'd better forget this by morning. I think I'm a little too inebriated to be taken seriously."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I think I'm too drunk as well." They giggled, Hermione still in Harrys' arms, still lying on the bed and still with their clothes on. Harrys' face grew serious again and he looked at Hermione.

"Oh 'Mione," he sighed. "I just have the urge to..."

"To what?" She looked at him expectantly, their voices reduced to whispers.

"Do this." He slowly and gently leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione closed her eyes and let her be absorbed by Harrys' lips. The kiss was soft and pleasant and when Harry lifted his head Hermione was asleep. He covered her with a blanket and then moved to sleep on the couch.

The morning came and Hermione awoke with a headache not from this world. Despite that, she had a smile on her face when she remembered her dream about having kissed Harry. _'Was it a dream? It certainly felt real,_' she thought before she opened her eyes and realized she was in Harrys' bed, still fully clothed.

"Harry?" she called anxiously, her wand out in case something bad had happened to him. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and soon Harrys' head could be seen on the doorway.

"Hey there, you're finally awake," he stated while grinning, like he always did.

"Oh good, I thought something had happened to you when I woke up and you weren't..." She stopped and thought about what she was going to say. _'You weren't lying here with me? Soo cheesy Hermione, why would he want to do that? He is a gentleman after all and he's like a brother to you, right? Right! Geez, just get it out of your system!_'

"Are you alright Hermione? It's not like you to become quiet in the middle of a sentence," Harry asked, his voice edged with worry.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from yesterdays activities I guess." Both Harry and Hermione flushed at her words, knowing what they could be implying.

"I mean... Oh, never mind. Well, I was a little worried when you weren't in here this morning when I woke up but now I see that you're ok. What's for breakfast?" Harry sat down on the bed next to her and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Do you ever speak slowly enough for people to actually understand what you're saying?" For that Harry got a pillow smacked on his head and he just made it to the door before Hermione could hex him to the moon and back.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes!" he yelled as he ran for protection to the kitchen, laughing loudly all the way.

Hermione quickly showered and joined Harry at the breakfast table, stealing his cup of coffee and the paper he was reading.

"Hey! I was enjoying that." Hermione shrugged and tried to hide her smile but Harry started tickling her, making it impossible for her not to laugh.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Stop this instant."

"Can I think about it?"

"No! I'm terribly ticklish."

"That's what makes it so much fun." He grinned playfully and tickled her even more which resulted in Hermione falling off her chair, taking Harry down with her, and soon they were wrestling on the floor, breakfast totally forgotten. Hermione had the upper hand and managed to lock his arms over his head as she sat over his hips with her legs on each side of him.

"Haha, got'cha!" Harry could hardly breathe as she sat like that, looking as gorgeous as ever with her hair, still damp from her shower, falling down her shoulders. She twisted a little and accidentally touched his most sensitive area, making Harry hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, worry visible in her eyes.

"No, not at all. It's..." Harry blushed and when Hermione figured out what he was talking about she flushed beat red and went to sit by the table, mumbling that she was sorry.

"Let's, ehrm, talk about something else," Harry suggested and Hermione nodded, her eyes not leaving her plate.

"What are your plans for the weekend 'Mione?"

"I don't have any. I thought I could always spend some time with.." She looked up at him. "..you."

"Sure. Since it is hot as hell and the beginning of July I suggest we go to a nice beach somewhere. How does that sound?" She nodded in approval.

"Do you know of any good places Harry? I have a favourite beach by a cool lake in Finland that we could apparate to."

"Sounds good to me."

"Let me just get my bikini and I'll meet you in five minutes." She popped away before he even had the time to answer and started to put the dish in the dishwasher. A thought struck him suddenly. _'Have I ever seen Hermione in a bikini? Sure I have, but did it make me feel nervous like now? What's happening to me? I want to kiss her, I can't live without her... Maybe my stars are standing in a very sensitive position right now._' He had no more time to contemplate things as Hermione popped into his kitchen again, ready to go.

"Iiih, Harry the water is so cold!" Hermione shrieked as she dipped her foot in the lake. Harry was already in the water enjoying the coolness of the fluid surrounding his body.

"Just get in, otherwise I'll have to splash you," he called to her and then dived under the surface to hide.

"You wouldn't dare! Harry, I'm warning you. Harry?" Hermione looked around nervously, awaiting the inevitable. Suddenly the surface broke behind her and she was wet all over.

"Harry! I'll kill you!" she yelled and lunged for him, trying to get his head under water but Harry just held her to him, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. Luckily the water really was rather cool...

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope I will receive more. If you find any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me. Maybe I can learn something. ) Now, to the story. (This chapter is a little lame, I know. :P )**

Chapter 2

Hermione sat in her couch, watching TV and having a nice cup of tea. She was exhausted and just wanted to relax on her day off from work. Being an auror was really a full time job and her body ached from the physical training they had to do each day. She had been working at the Ministry for a month since her education was completed and enjoyed it more and more every day that went by. Today was not a good day though. Sure, she was free from work, but the apartment needed her attention, she felt totally drained of energy and, to top it all, it was raining outside.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Hermione jumped up, feeling her heartbeat increase a little. _'Who would be coming over now?_' she thought as she went to open the door.

"Hey 'Mione." Hermione smiled and felt warmth spread through her body. _'Who else would it be?_'

"Hi Harry. Come on in." Harry stepped inside and Hermione hugged him quickly before letting him enter the living room with her.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Harry smiled sweetly at her.

"That would be nice. Don't let me disturb you though, I know my way around here enough to be able to boil some water." Hermione snickered and went to sit down in front of the TV again.

"Make yourself at home. As you usually do." Harry flashed her one of his best grins and then disappeared to the heart of the home, the kitchen. Ten minutes later he came back with two cups of tea and two club sandwiches, much to the delight of Hermione's stomach.

"You didn't have to make me lunch Harry, but it was very sweet of you none the less." Hermione patted the free spot next to her on the couch and Harry gladly accepted. When he was seated Hermione kissed him on the cheek and then started eating with a good appetite.

"This is fabulous, thank you," she said, her mouth filled with the delicious food.

"Well, one does ones' best," Harry said, while smiling at Hermione. They finished eating and watched some TV before Harry decided that they'd better go outside for some fresh air.

The walk took them to a lake, where they rested for half an hour and just enjoyed being with each other, before they decided it was time to find a restaurant where they could eat dinner.

"Where to Harry?" Hermione smiled. She had no problem with letting Harry choose the perfect place, his knowledge about cooking and the way he could tell if the restaurant would be good or bad was more than enough for Hermione to trust him completely.

"I'm in the mood for a cosy night out but the place I had in mind requires apparating."

"Not a problem." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I brought my wand with me." Harry shivered visibly when he felt her breath on his skin and put his arm around her waist to hold her tight. Hermione blushed and giggled at his gesture.

"I am a gentleman, am I not?" Hermione nodded, a bit confused about what he was up to, but since she trusted him with her life she leaned into him. Within two seconds she felt Harry apparate them both and was excited to see where they landed.

A loud pop could be heard at the apparition point when Harry and Hermione arrived, Hermione's arms around Harry's waist and her face to his chest.

"We're here," Harry softly spoke while raising Hermione's face to see if she was ok. '_She is so beautiful. How come I've never noticed this before?_' he thought but was interrupted by Hermione's cry of delight.

"This is so nice Harry! Where are we? The view is fantastic." She leaned into him and he put his arms around her waist again, this time from behind.

"You are looking at the city of Paris. The church right behind us is Sacre Coeur, and it is located at the top of the hill in Mont Martre." Hermione nearly fainted.

"We're in Paris? My, you really do know how to make a lady's' knees week." He grinned boyishly at her and felt his cheeks flush but hoped it would go unnoticed.

"Let's go then milady. I have a table waiting for us." Harry held out his arm like a gentleman and Hermione gladly took hold of it, before being escorted to the restaurant.

"I'm so full! We actually ate five courses?" Hermione exclaimed after lying down on Harrys sofa.

"We sure did. I'm feeling in the mood for sweets though," Harry told her while glancing in her direction.

"Do you ever feel like you can't eat another bite or you'll blow up?" Harry thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Nope, never happened." He went to sit down, by her side, on the sofa, where Hermione lay, chuckling at his reply.

"You're hopeless, you know that right?"

"Am not."

"Sure you are."

"If you keep saying that I will have to punish you." Hermione sat up, her legs still on the seat behind Harry.

"By doing what?" Harry grinned like a madman, causing Hermione to shiver pleasantly.

"You'll notice I'm sure." Now it was Hermione's turn to grin but, since she knew how to handle a guy, it was not an evil grin but a sexy one.

"Please Harry, tell little Hermione about your punishment." She started to move her fingers over his back and neck and sat up more to be able to whisper in his ear. Harry got goose bumps all over his body and his heart started beating a lot faster than usual.

"You know I don't fall for that Hermione," he said, trying to talk her out of this before he overreacted and did something stupid that could ruin their friendship.

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. Those pleading eyes that are saying _'please Hermione, come and take me'_." Harry was shocked to hear this from her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You want to know how I would punish you? Like this." He started tickling her until she could handle it no more.

"Please, Harry stop!" she shrieked between her laughs. Harry was on top of her and was tickling her mercilessly.

"Oh no, you wanted to know. Beg for forgiveness." Hermione shook her head no while kipping for air and Harry suddenly had an idea.

"Two can play your game you know." He said cryptically and, much to Hermione's delight, stopped the ongoing attack. What she didn't know was what he would do now. Hermione's eyes were suddenly wide open when she felt him bend forward to whisper in her ear.

"You know, this is kind of sexy. I feel like... tasting you," he said and sweetly started to suck on her earlobe, drawing a moan from Hermione.

"What did I hear coming from those delicious lips of yours? Was that a moan? I think I need to put a stop to that." He looked into her eyes and what he saw there confused him a lot. He had expected to see a mischievous glow but all he could see was lust. In the heat of the moment he forgot what he was doing, forgetting that this was just a playful banter between two friends. His free hand caressed the side of her body and he leaned down to kiss her, to kiss his best friend. Alarm after alarm went off inside his head but he didn't listen, he just acted on his feelings. Their lips were almost touching now; he could feel her breath coming out in short gasps onto his face.

RIIING! Harry jumped out of the sofa at the sound of Hermione's cellular phone ringing. '_SHIT! What the devil happened! Was I just about to kiss her? Shit shit shit... I've ruined it.' _Harry's thoughts went crazy; his brains couldn't process this information. At least not right now. It took him a while to realize Hermione had had enough sense to pick up her phone and was now speaking to someone out in the kitchen. Soon she returned, her face red from blushing, looking a little flustered.

"We need to go to the Ministry Harry." He sobered enough to be able to understand what she was saying.

"What? Why?" Ok, not completely understand then.

"To work? Tonks just called me and said they needed us to go to Rarotonga ASAP, the head of the Department of Mysteries has gone missing."

"Do we know anything else about this mission?" Harry asked, feeling very tired suddenly.

"No, Tonks told me to get us there in ten minutes, all packed up and ready to go." Harry put his wand out and summoned his trunk.

"You're going to pack from here?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"What? Oh no, I just thought it would be easier to pack at home. Suit yourself though, I don't mind." Hermione went to pack her own stuff and when she was finished for a trip to the paradise island she went to check on Harry.

"How's it going?" she asked him as she entered the living room but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him in nothing but his swimming trunks. '_Oh my, does that man have a pleasant body or what?_' Harry looked at her and smiled.

"What do you think?" He turned around so she could have a proper look at him and waited for a reply.

"Nice abs." Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, but I was actually talking about the trunks." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Oh. They look good too." '_Anything would look good on you, gorgeous._' Hermione shook her head to try and get rid of her ridiculous thoughts and went to help Harry. To her utter astonishment he was packed already.

"Wow, I've never seen a guy pack that fast before."

"I'm rather used to it from having to move around a lot after the war. Are you ready?"

"I think so. Let's get to work then." A distinct pop could be heard and then the apartment was empty again.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Since no one seemed to have anything to complain about I follow the same lead. Enjoy!**

**/Linda**

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione sat in the office of Head Auror Tonks, listening to her telling them what their mission was all about.

"A very important person has gone missing while on vacation on the beautiful island of Rarotonga. It's a place where many people get romantic in all kind of ways and thus I want you there as a couple in love. I'm not talking about the new love kind of thing either, more like you are on the verge of getting engaged. You will not be disguised due to the heat and because of that I ask you to think about this properly, Harry is well known and will be recognised immediately which means that everyone will think Hermione is your girlfriend. I thought, since you two know each other well already it probably won't be such a big problem for you to live together and act this one out. Am I correct?" Tonks asked, looking at the two blushing youths, who where looking at each other nervously.

"Not a problem," Harry managed to mumble. Tonks turned her head to Hermione, awaiting an answer.

"No, I'm ok with it as well," she replied while glancing at Harry, who nodded in approval.

"It's settled then. I'll have a portkey ready for you in fifteen minutes. This," Tonks handed them a folder each "is the rest of the information you need to know. The mission basically consists of finding our missing person, the head of the Department of Mysteries, bring him back if possible and find out what happened. Since this could be a tricky task, you may be gone for as long as it takes. You are the best aurors we have, I trust you to solve this. That will be all. Any questions?" Both Harry and Hermione were quiet, awaiting further instructions.

"Alright. Just relax while I make the portkey. You might want to change clothes; robes are not something I suggest on wearing to a tropical island." With that Tonks left the room, filling it with an uncomfortable silence. Harry cleared his throat suddenly, making Hermione look up from the folder to his eyes.

"So, what do you think of all this? Are you sure you're alright with us sleeping in the same bed? Living together like a couple? It's going to be very straining."

"Yeah, I can imagine that. We're good friends though, and have lived together during short trips before."

"But this is different. We're doing everything together. Uh, you're not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him but politely answered his question.

"No, why do you ask?" Harry's heart skipped a beat and it took him a second longer than usual to answer her.

"Well, you know, if you were dating someone he would probably be jealous as hell if he knew about this. I'm sure I would be." Hermione smiled at him.

"It's ok Harry; you won't get beaten up by some brutal boyfriend of mine. Now, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable and I suggest you do the same before Tonks gets back here." Harry nodded and went to change into a pair of white, three quarter long cotton pants and a light blue cotton t-shirt. When he was ready he found Hermione already dressed. His eyes went wide as he saw her in that sexy jean mini skirt with a white tube top to match the white sandals she had on.

"Close your mouth please Harry, it isn't polite to drool," she told him firmly before grinning at him. Harry snapped his mouth shut 'When did I open it?' and blushed at her remark. Tonks saved him from further embarrassment by entering the room, with something that looked a lot like a mouldy can of fish in her hand.

"This is the portkey. It is activated in two minutes and should take you to the back of a disco close to the hotel where you will be staying. Have in mind that some people might recognize you Harry and that you will have everybody's eyes on you. It is necessary to keep your cover under all circumstances. Good luck to you both. Report to me once every week at nine a.m., Mondays only. The fireplace in your suite will be connected to the floo but with several wards and charms to make it safe. See you on Monday!" Both Harry and Hermione said their good byes and grabbed the portkey. Five seconds later they felt the unmistakable hook right behind their navels and a little while later they emerged safe and sound behind what they assumed was the correct building.

It was early afternoon on Rarotonga and the weather was, as one could expect, hot and humid. The ocean sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun and the light breeze smelled of salt and sea grass.

"Where do you suppose our hotel is Hermione?" Harry asked, while trying not to stare at her legs the entire time.

"Tonks wouldn't let us walk too far so I suggest we look in the vicinity first." They started walking and after five minutes reached the hotel. It seemed rather small but very expensive. When they reach the building they realized that the gigantic bungalows next to the beach were the actual living quarters of the guests.

"Wow, this looks rather fancy. We must have done something good to be worth all this." Hermione looked at Harry with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Remember Harry, this is not a vacation."

"Yeah, whatever." He nudged her before they decided to go inside and see if the house was as pleasant as they imagined it. When they entered the lobby everything went dead quiet but soon an assistant was helping them with their card keys and another one took their bags.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it's an honour to meet you. If you need anything just give me a call. I will now show you your home for the next couple of weeks, or longer if you wish of course." The group of three went along the beautiful beach and after a few minutes stopped in front of a gorgeous bungalow.

"Here we are then sir, Madame. I hope you'll have a pleasant stay here at the Rumour of Romance." Harry tipped him well and then entered the house with Hermione.

It was great! Huge, and immensely elegant. And that was just one of the rooms... They had been put in the honeymoon suite that had every comfort you can ever imagine. Outside there was a pool with a waterfall ending in it. Naturally there was also a Jacuzzi big enough for two.

Hermione let herself fall onto the grand bed and just lay there, sighing happily.

"Oh Harry, this could be the best assignment ever!" she exclaimed, making him venture into the bedroom and sit down next to her on the bed.

"It certainly seems like that now." He followed Hermione's example and lay down next to her.

"This feels nice... Uh, Hermione?" She looked at Harry questioningly.

"Are you sure you're alright with us pretending to be a couple? I mean, we will probably have to hold hands. Maybe even kiss." They both blushed but Hermione had made up her mind.

"I've already told you Harry, it's ok. I have kissed other guys before and I'm sure you can't be that bad." This statement made Harry grin and he leaned towards Hermione to give her a peck on the corner of her mouth before he jumped out of bed.

"I'm guessing you're not that bad either then. Well, what do you say about taking a walk and stop somewhere for refreshments and dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful Harry." They got their things together and stepped out of the house into the heat.

Several drinks and a superb dinner later the couple walked in the moonlight, hand in hand, on the beach. Both had taken off their shoes and were strolling along bare foot.

"This is so romantic Harry," Hermione said while looking at the moon.

"You're not going soft on me are you?"

"Do you always have to be macho?" Harry flexed his muscles.

"Yes." They began laughing and Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You're right, it is romantic." Suddenly they could hear someone coming and after a moment of panic Hermione realized what they should do. She grabbed Harry's collar, pressed him to her and kissed him. At first it was more like a platonic kiss but it soon grew in intensity and even after the other couple had passed them they continued, both liking it too much to stop just yet. Harry felt his body responding to Hermione and pulled away before things went out of control.

"Sorry." Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling sad that their moment had to end.

"It's ok Harry. We're supposed to do this, remember?"

"Yeah I guess so. It's getting late now though, we should probably head back to the hotel."

They walked back in a somewhat tense silence but managed to find the correct bungalow and let themselves in. Harry started to feel nervous about sleeping together but managed to hide it in case Hermione got upset. He sat for a moment on the terrace before Hermione called him in.

"Come to bed Harry." He didn't need to hear that twice. She was already in bed when he came inside and he almost fainted at the sight of her lying there, waiting for him to join her.

"You look beautiful," he told her honestly and she blushed profusely at his words.

"Thank you." He climbed in next to her and after the events of the day fell asleep almost instantly. Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him on the cheek before switching off the light.

"Good night Harry," she whispered before entering the land of dreams.

**A/N: Rarotonga is a real island that belongs to the Cook Islands. The hotel, Rumours of Romance, is a real one, 4-5 stars. If you search on Google you can find pictures of it, it's a real paradise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter up! If you want to visualize what it looks like at the hotel or at Rarotonga I suggest these links: and www.ck/raro.htm . Looks like very nice places. ) A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**/Linda**

Chapter 4

"Honey, can you pass me my hairbrush? I have my hands full at the moment," Hermione called from the bathroom, where she stood in her underwear trying to pin up her hair. Harry entered and mentally cursed when he saw her body. _'Why do I always feel like this when I see her in underwear or bikini? Probably because of her gorgeous body..._'

"Here you are." Harry handed Hermione her hairbrush and studied her when she tried to fix her hair.

"Instead of standing there ogling me, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"You want a guy to help you do your hair?" he asked her incredulously. Hermione looked at him sweetly and pouted.

"Please?" She had Harry wrapped around her little finger and they both knew it. This resulted in Harry sitting behind Hermione, combing her hair.

"That feels so nice Harry. Mmm..." Harry hissed.

"Hey, I'm a guy remember? Not completely immune to you moaning like that, in your underwear none the less!" Hermione blushed and turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry." Harry removed a strand of hair from her face and let his hand stroke her cheek before landing in his lap.

"It's ok. Are you ready to talk to Tonks?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed first though, I'm not sure she want to see me parading around like this." Harry grinned boyishly at her statement.

"Who cares what SHE thinks?" Hermione slapped him playfully and went to change.

As soon as they were ready they flooed Tonks and had their second meeting with her in as many weeks.

"How's it going? Have you found out about anything or are you just flirting with each other?" Tonks asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"We're definitely not flirting, we are supposed to be together already remember?" Hermione answered, correcting her boss.

"I meant for real. You should see the headlines in the Prophet. **'The Boy who lived with his best friend'**, **'The Potter Witch'**, **'Mr Potter's engagement trip'**. Everyone knows where you are Harry; we even had some pictures of you two, holding hands. You are supposed to be madly in love though; I suggest you intensify your appearance a little. It's good that you are seen, that way people will be caught off their guard when they realize you are working." Harry and Hermione both flushed beat red at the thought of everyone believing they were actually dating.

They had certainly intensified their relationship with small kisses and holding hands. Hermione had insisted that they play the same game at home as well because of the risk of being bugged, and so they had. Anyone who saw them would believe they were a couple, the only thing missing was them sleeping with each other. Sure, they slept together, but only slept. Their public conversations were held in a playful manner to make everyone else believe they were in love, but to confirm to each other that it was just a game they were playing.

"We'll work on it. We think we have a lead to where we should go looking for Mr Goodwill. He was last seen at a night club near by and tonight we will go check it out. I've heard that there are a lot of strange things going on there and I have a hunch that it's where we should go investigate," Harry told Tonks, who seemed happy they had gotten that far in just over two weeks.

"Keep on working like this and you might even get rewarded." Tonks smiled at them and then left after saying good bye.

"That went well. What do you feel like doing now Hermione? We can't work properly until tonight, which means we have the entire day off."

"I want to relax on the beach. Care to join me? Maybe have a few drinks?"

"I thought you would never ask. Let me change into my swimmers though."

As soon as they were ready they went to the beach and laid down on a blanket in the sand, a picnic basket next to them filled with delicious food and fruits. Harry started oiling Hermione's back, causing her to start moaning again, thanks to Harry's fabulous massage.

"What did we say about the moaning?"

"But it feels so good. Mmmmm..."

"Shit, now I need to take a bath." Hermione giggled and when she turned around to face Harry he could see the sparkle in her eyes. '_Damn, she looks really good like this. The rest and the sun were perfect for her, now she seems carefree and thoroughly happy,_' Harry thought and couldn't help himself from caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You look amazing Hermione," he told her honestly and she smiled brightly at him before getting up.

"The last one to get wet is the first looser!" she called at him and started running towards the water. Harry wasn't late on picking up what she meant and he darted after her, grinning from ear to ear. A few seconds later he caught her and they tumbled together down into the water. Both were laughing but suddenly the mood changed completely. Harry looked into her beautiful eyes and when he didn't see any barriers he bent down, ever so slowly, and kissed her. It was meant to be rather short, but when he felt Hermione press her body to his and then open her mouth, welcoming his tongue, he completely lost it. Not moving from the water they continued their exploration of each others mouths before Harry somehow managed to collect enough strength to end the fabulous moment. He grabbed her hand and took her back to their blanket without saying a word, a look of blissfulness on both their faces. When they finally had cleared their brains enough to be able to make actual conversation it was Harry who spoke first.

"Well, I was certainly right." Hermione looked at him with a puzzled frown creasing her forehead.

"Right about what?" Harry leaned forward to whisper in her ear softly.

"About you being a marvellous kisser." Hermione beamed at him stronger than the sun.

"You're not so bad either Mr. Potter." Both were quiet for a full minute before speaking in unison.

"Want to try again?" When realisation about what the other said hit them they practically jumped each other and started making out. Harry was a little bit more daring this time and let his hand explore Hermione's body, drawing a shudder from her.

"Hermione?" Harry managed to get out between the kisses.

"Mhm?"

"Maybe we should go inside?" Hermione froze and Harry mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. '_It's just an act, why would she want to make love to you, you stupid git?_' Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry for destroying the mood Harry, but I don't think I'm willing to sacrifice my friendship with you just because we got a little carried away at work." Harry gritted his teeth but would, of course, do as she pleased.

"It's ok Hermione. Things like this happen. How about a drink?" She smiled sadly at him before replying.

"That would be lovely. I'll have a Piña Colada please." Harry left and came back within five minutes, the gorgeous drinks in his hands.

"Thank you Harry, this looks awesome."

"You're very welcome." Sipping their drinks quietly they watched the sun move slowly towards the west.

"Maybe we should go inside and get ready before the night starts?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, we have both dinner and a visit to the night club to get ready for. I'd like to take you out to a restaurant I saw yesterday tonight, would that be appropriate?"

"I'd love that Harry, it's most appropriate." They collected their things and went home to clean up and change clothes.

Harry was in the shower when the door to the bathroom suddenly was opened. Since there was no shower curtain Hermione had a pretty good view of his entire glory, causing her to blush terribly.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I think someone is outside spying on us." Harry looked out through the window and thought he could see some movement out there. Luckily it was a window you could only see through from the inside.

"You're right. Probably just a reporter though, but I'm glad you told me."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, I just wanted to let you know. Do you think the house is bugged?"

"I don't know and I suggest we wait until later to check. Let's act like there are eyes and ears on us the entire time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we need to act more like a couple. It's probably safe in the bathroom, but everywhere else we need to be romantic. This is supposed to be a love trip, remember?"

"Oh. We just have to work harder on that part then." '_It shouldn't be that hard really, especially since I'm already in love with him._' Hermione gasped at her thoughts, realization dawning on her. '_I'm in love? Oh geez, this is not good._'

"What's the matter? Did you see anything?" Hermione looked at Harry quizzically but then remembered what they were talking about.

"No. No, everything is fine. We just need to shut our brains down to make them forget that we are snogging our best friends." Harry chuckled and shooed her out.

"Now go before I force you into the shower with me." Hermione grinned.

"Well, we wouldn't want anything to harden..." she looked down a little" even more." Harry threw a towel at her, making her giggle and hurry out through the door.

"I can't help it when I have a beautiful woman watching me take a shower," Harry yelled at her, chuckling. '_Let's see where this night takes us._'


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so sweet! Thank you for the reviews! This chapter contains a little more smut. Do you think I should change the rating? Hope you like it, even though it was written in some haste.**

**/Linda**

Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand from the restaurant, where they had been sharing a wonderful dinner made of pasta, exotic vegetables and different kinds of shellfish. They had split a bottle of white wine and were trying to walk it off a little before starting to work at their case; the disappearance of Mr. Goodwill, head of the Department of Mysteries.

Watching the night club form straight ahead of them they both corrected their clothes and prepared to enter it. The guards outside checked them and let them in, wishing them a joyful evening.

"Oh my, it really is a popular place," Hermione stated as she saw all the people inside, her grip around Harry's hand hardening, and she hurried to move a little closer to him. Harry smiled proudly and led the way to the bar.

"Two Margheritas please," he told the bartender, earning an appreciative look from Hermione. They talked casually to some people around and behind the bar, trying to get some information from them without making it obvious that they were working. After managing to find out that one unknown man usually visited the night club right after his meal at the exclusive restaurant up on the mountain, and then had his private driver take him home at exactly the same time each day, 1 a.m., they sat down at a table and quietly sipped their drinks.

"Hermione?" Harry inquired gently. She looked up from her glass into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" She started smiling and Harry could see the sparkle in her eyes, making them glow in the dim light of the club.

"I thought you would never ask." Slowly making their way to the dance floor they noticed that several people were looking at them and whispering to each other. Harry noticed Hermione tense a little but he stroke her hand with his thumb, reassuring her that everything was fine.

"You get used to it after a while; wherever I go people will start gossiping instantly. Just ignore them," he told her before he got a hold of her waist and started moving their bodies to the slow beats of the music. Hermione hugged him tight and let her head rest on his shoulder, facing his neck. She could feel the faint smell of his cologne and closed her eyes, thinking about what she wanted to happen between them that never could. One of Harry's hand found the small of Hermione's back, pressing her lightly against him, while the other caressed her neck and hair. He bent down and kissed her cheek, making her smile sweetly.

Feeling like the king of the world Harry raised Hermione's face to his own, not thinking about anything but her eyes and the way she felt in his arms, and kissed her like he had never kissed a woman before. He put all his love into it, wanting her to feel what he felt for her. '_Oh God, I love you so much!_' he thought, and suddenly snatched his lips away from hers as if she had burnt him. '_I love her? I love her! This isn't just an act, I really love her!_' Hermione looked at him quizzically, sadness visible in her eyes because of Harry's rejection. He looked her over and grinned like a madman before practically jumping her, pouring kisses all over her face, throat and neck. At his display of want Hermione felt her knees threatening to buckle and she moaned loudly into Harry's ear, causing him to catch her lips with his own. Several minutes later they slowly and reluctantly ended the kiss, realizing that they had to start looking for the mysterious person. Asking the bartender about it he kindly pointed the man out. He was sitting at a table, looking rich but shabby, with a beer in his hand and two blonde girls in his lap. Harry pointed out a table next to Mr. X and he and Hermione sat down after ordering new drinks.

"Do you think he recognizes us?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear while discretely looking at the man at the table next to them.

"No, he hasn't paid any attention to us at all. Usually we at least withdraw a few looks but not from this one."

"Do you think you can lean in a little closer to hear his name, or anything at all about him?"

"I'll try." Harry leaned back in his chair and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation. He managed to snatch up a few things that he decided were enough for tonight. Holding his arm out he caught Hermione as she came to him without hesitation and they started dancing again.

Both were soon wrapped up in each other and when another slow song was played it was Hermione who took the first step and reached up to kiss Harry fully on the lips. The boldness took him by surprise but he had no time to dwell on it since Hermione pressed her body against his, taking a hold of his rear with firm hands. Not complaining at all, Harry moved his hands from her waist to slip them under her top, the feeling of her skin making his mind reel.

"Hermione, you have no idea what you do to me. It doesn't matter that this is supposed to be an act, when a beautiful woman do this I can't stop myself," he softly spoke into her ear, making Hermione shudder.

"I wouldn't do anything I didn't feel like doing Harry," she replied, and Harry couldn't help but kiss her again. He kissed her lips and her neck. Feeling like gambling he moved his lips to kiss her collarbone and down her cleavage, as far as the material would allow him. He had counted on her stopping him but when he glanced up he could see that Hermione's head had fallen back and she was breathing heavily. '_Jackpot,_' Harry thought before continuing the teasing. Hermione reached down to bring Harry's face back up to her own.

"Harry..." she managed to moan into his ear when she felt him press his pelvis into her hips.

"Harry, let's go home." Harry felt like he had stepped into a cold shower, but when he looked into Hermione's lust filled eyes again he felt his fire reignite and, suddenly in a hurry, started dragging her to the exit, making Hermione giggle.

Finally outside, they started making out again. Hermione felt her back being pressed into something hard and realized that she was leaning against a palm tree. Steering Harry right again they somehow managed to get back to the bungalow. Harry couldn't think at all, he was driven by emotions now, and he started to slowly undress Hermione while leading her outside towards the pool. Once they reached it he surprised her by leading her to the Jacuzzi. They were both completely naked now and Harry took one step back, never letting go of Hermione's hand, to look at her exquisite body.

"You are perfect," he whispered before kissing her into oblivion. He reached down and lifted her up to carry her into the bath. The inevitable happened and they made sweet and slow love, first in the Jacuzzi and then several times in the bed, until both were utterly spent. They fell asleep in each others arms, both happier than ever before, ready for another adventure in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**New update again! I hope the last chapter wasn't too much for you. Here comes another one though, tell me what you think! Anything you want changed? **

**/Linda**

Chapter 6

The sun shone bright and Harry woke up pleasantly when he felt the rays dance across his face. He had never felt as content as he did this moment. Everything was perfect; he was in paradise, had a great job, Voldemort was dead and he had the most beautiful woman on earth naked, by his side, in the bed. Memories of what had happened that night plopped into his head and he suddenly became very nervous. '_What if Hermione regrets all this?_' he thought nervously but decided to see how she reacted when she awoke. He moved closer to her and hugged her tightly to him from behind, kissed her neck and then fell asleep again.

Hermione woke up with a start, a smile plastered across her face for some reason. '_This was a weird dream I had._' When she tried to turn, she first realized she was naked. Feeling an arm around her body as well she panicked slightly before remembering what had happened. Harry's breath tickled her neck and she suppressed a giggle, not wanting to wake him up. She took a hold of the hand splayed over her waist and started to play gently with Harry's fingers. He stirred and Hermione pretended to be asleep, waiting for his reaction. The arm around her waist tightened its hold and she felt lips on her shoulder and neck, kissing softly. Smiling, she turned around to face Harry.

"Good morning darling," he whispered, making Hermione's smile burst into a wide grin.

"Good morning handsome. Did you sleep well?"

"Best night ever," Harry replied, blushing lightly. He decided to test his luck and bent forward to kiss her, ready for her rejection. It never came though; instead Hermione responded immediately and began touching him all over his body, making him want her more than ever.

Showering together was as pleasant as they had imagined and they slowly got dressed, getting ready to speak to Tonks.

"Hi guys!" Tonks exclaimed when they flooed her at her office.

"Good morning boss," they replied in unison, causing Tonks to burst out laughing.

"You two look well. How's everything going?"

"We are going to question a, so far, nameless person who might know something about Mr. Goodwill's disappearance. He's located and will be dining in the most expensive restaurant on the island this afternoon. Me and Hermione will be there to have a word with him," Harry told Tonks and Hermione nodded in agreement. Her head felt a bit slow today, not quite comprehending everything that had happened.

"Is this restaurant something you would normally visit Harry?" Tonks asked, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"No, not exactly. Why?"

"People will start wondering as soon as you set a foot inside that place and that is not good. If you had a certain reason for it, then it would be ok. Do you get it Harry?" He nodded, instantly knowing what she had in mind. Hermione wasn't following their line of thought but decided to bring it up later with Harry instead.

After a day spent researching they prepared to go to the top reviewed restaurant and try talk to Mr. X.

"This is an expensive place; I suggest you wear your best dress Hermione. I must, unfortunately, wear a suit. We'll be able to _swim_ away when the night is over thanks to the heat..." Hermione chuckled but did as she was told and put on a cocktail dress.

When they reached the place, they were both pleasantly surprised. It was awesome, with great view over the other islands and the ocean. The service, they soon found out, was impeccable.

"Harry, this place is awesome!" Hermione exclaimed when a local quartet started playing softly in a corner. They were eating a delicious meal and waited for their victim to arrive. Harry remembered Tonks' words and nervously started digging in his pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked, thinking Harry might have forgotten his wand or something.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, drawing a worried look from Hermione but he shrugged it off and they continued their meal, enjoying every moment of it.

In the middle of dessert Hermione started to look towards the entrance and, following her eyes, Harry realized it was Mr. X who had arrived. Luckily Harry had put a pair of Extendable Ears where the waiter stood and was able to hear the conversation.

"Good evening Mr. Leroux. Would you like your usual table?" the waiter asked Mr. X, who now had a real name.

"Yes," he curtly replied before being led away to the table next to Harry and Hermione, something they also had prepared with Extendable Ears. Harry suspected that Mr. Leroux would like to eat before they would be able to talk to him and decided to fulfil Tonks' wish, and his own secret wish as well. He got up and walked over to Hermione to look into her puzzled eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Hermione looked to the dance floor, saw another couple there and agreed with a grin. Taking her hand Harry led the way and they started swaying slowly to the music. Harry kissed passionately and Hermione almost melted to a puddle of goo. It was such a romantic moment. Suddenly Harry disappeared and when she looked down she found him on one knee in front of her, holding her hand. Hermione gasped when she realized what was happening and felt tears threatening to fall. The music went quiet but her attention was focused on Harry.

"Hermione, I love you. I would be the luckiest man on earth if you would marry me. Will you be my wife?" Hermione's tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she could barely find her voice.

"Yes, of course I will Harry. I love you too." Harry took the velvet box he had in his pocket, opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a heart rounded by diamonds on it and slid it onto Hermione's finger. She threw her arms around him and they started laughing and crying, hearing the other guests cheering only vaguely. Harry was congratulated by everyone and after a while they sat down at their table again, the waiter bringing in some Champaign to celebrate with. Harry leaned over to Mr. Leroux with a big smile on his face.

"Did you hear? We're getting married!" The grumpy man looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah, so I reckoned. Congratulations then." Harry shook his hand.

"Do you have a wife Mr...?"

"Leroux. No, I have no wife. She left me for some young Italian model years ago and I've realized it's just not worth it." Harry feigned being offended.

"Ouch, that hurt man."

"Yeah. Well, that's life I guess. I hope your marriage is more successful than mine. Good night." Mr. Leroux left the table and walked away. Hermione nudged Harry and looked at him knowingly.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we be following him?" she asked, slightly irritated that Harry was not doing his job.

"Well, when you were with the other ladies in this room looking at your ring I talked to Mr. Leroux and managed to put a tracking device on him." He was surprised when she threw herself at him and kissed him thoroughly. Harry looked blissful when she stopped.

"What was that for?"

"For being you; and for being smarter than me." Harry pretended to gasp and Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Ow..."

"Shouldn't we follow him now?"

"No, we need to check on the location of his home, which probably is where he is biding his time until he's ready for the night club. When he's there we can go check out where he lives and see if he can answer some of our questions. We have two hours free approximately, what do you feel like doing?" Hermione grinned and whispered into his ear.

"Since I've just gotten engaged I could think of at least one thing I would like to do to my fiancée right now." Harry's eyes were wide open, staring at Hermione. Paying the bill they quickly went to their house and ended up in the pool with some champagne and strawberries.

Making love to Harry was something Hermione thought she would never get tired of and, despite the uneasy feeling that started to enter her, they made love, excruciatingly slow.

Lying satiated next to each other in bed, Hermione couldn't help but think of the events of the day. Tonks had called and suggested Harry did something special at the restaurant. The proposal. Hermione suddenly started crying, causing alarms to ring in Harry's brain.

"Hermione?" he asked, worry shining through his eyes like flashlights, directed straight at her.

"What's the matter Hermione? Why are you feeling sad?" She tried wiping her tears away but they didn't stop falling.

"Oh, it's ridiculous. Maybe the events of the day are finally catching up with me. The proposal thing for example; it isn't a common happening and I do tend to get a little emotional from time to time. This was what Tonks wanted right? It was part of the plan?" Harry's heart sank to the floor and he felt drained of energy.

"I think this is what Tonks meant, yes. I'm sorry; I didn't realize it would be that hard on you. I like you too much; I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I know. It's still hard." She cried out the last word and started sobbing into Harry's shoulder. Tears ran down his chest and onto the sheets beneath them. He let her cry for a while before lifting her head and removing a strand of hair from her face. Cupping her cheek he bent forward and kissed her gently.

"Please Hermione, don't cry. I need you to be strong now. If this guy is who we think then there may be a good chance of finding Mr. Goodwill rather soon." Hermione snivelled and hugged Harry.

"We're still the best of friend's right? Even though you've been proposing?"

"Something like that, yes. Come on Hermione; let's go see if some spying can't cheer you up."

They went out into the darkness, ready to find the mysterious house of one Mr. Leroux.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating! My life has been kind of hectic lately. I hope I will get the final chapters up this week but I'm not making any promises. :) I apologise for any grammar mistakes I make, I have some problems with my new contact lenses and can't concentrate when I read it through. On to the story!**

**/Linda**

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione stood outside the mansion of Mr. Leroux, looking up at the large building.

"Not even a fence. This should be rather easy," Harry said, confident that this was going to be the easiest task ever. Hermione was not as easily persuaded though.

"I'm sure there are other things protecting the house, he can't possibly leave it unattended when he is away." She grabbed her wand in her hand and mumbled a charm to reveal alarms and similar security systems. What she found was not nearly as pleasant.

"Harry?" He turned to look at her and was immediately captured by her beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" Hermione found she was equally mesmerized by him but tried putting it aside; this was business, not pleasure.

"I... It seems there is no muggle security." Harry noticed how anxious she looked and became a little worried.

"What is it then?"

"Charms." Harry looked at her incredulously.

"You mean he is a wizard!" Hermione nodded in reply.

"Well... We will just have to remove them then." They started working but it turned out to take longer than expected.

Hermione cried in frustration.

"Why can it never go smoothly? How's it going over there Harry? Harry?" Hermione looked around but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she felt someone breathe right next to her ear and she tensed before realizing it was Harry. She turned around, opened her mouth to speak and was almost shocked when he seized the opportunity and kissed her. Hermione pulled back after a while, looking at Harry quizzically.

"What was that for?" Harry grinned.

"For being so smart. Come on, I've found a way in." Taking her hand he started leading her towards the house and managed to get them both inside without getting caught. They searched everywhere but couldn't find a single clue as to where Mr. Goodwill could be held captive.

Ending up in the library they both sat down and sighed.

"Now what?" Harry asked, his shoulders slumping with tiredness.

"I don't know. Look at that book over there; doesn't it seem a little out of place?" Getting up Hermione walked towards the book and tried taking it from the shelf. It almost seemed stuck though and when she pulled it fell onto its back. Rustling could be heard and then one of the walls suddenly disappeared. Harry and Hermione looked at each other briefly before rushing to the new doorway. A cold breeze hit them and they could smell salt in the air. There were stairs going down, seemingly forever, in the tunnel opening up before them.

"Let's go," Harry said, nodding towards the stairs. They entered the dark, dank place and as soon as they were both inside the door slammed shut, causing Hermione to jump and grab Harry's hand. He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers before lighting his wand.

"When did you become so jumpy?" Harry asked Hermione, making her scowl at him.

"When did you last become locked into a cave, the only way out through the stairwell to hell?"

"Good point."

As the only option was descending the stairs they decided to do just that, still holding each others hands. Further and further down they walked until they reached the muddy bottom. Ahead of them was one huge tunnel that seemed to go on straight forward for miles.

"This seems to be the only way. Considering the facts that we have been walking downwards for almost an hour and the ceiling is dripping, I'd say we are under the water," Hermione told Harry and turned to look at him.

"You think so? We have to go this way to investigate though; it seems far too suspicious to have a tunnel like this leading from the house." Harry lifted his hand and stroke Hermione's cheek with his thumb, making her shudder with pleasure.

"Are you not thinking about the possibilities of this being a trap? Who wouldn't go down a secret passage if they found one at the house of a suspected kidnapper?" Hermione's question hung in the moist air for a while before Harry answered.

"I need to go Hermione, I can't leave now. If Mr. Goodwill is somewhere on the other side I must find him, no matter what happens." Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes and wondered why she was so sensitive these days. '_Because I love Harry and can't live without him._' She took his hands in her own and moved closer to him.

"I... I can't lose you Harry; you mean too much to me," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Not being able to hold back anymore she hugged him fiercely, afraid of her feelings.

"It's ok Hermione; we will get out of this alive." Harry kissed her then, long and passionately, and Hermione's worries withered away into nothing as she felt his tongue play with hers. Breaking away panting they realized they had been lingering too long and, hand in hand, made their way to the other side.

A door. A locked door. That was what they came across when they reached their goal. Harry swore inwardly and slumped against the wood.

"You don't happen to have a hairpin do you?"

"No Harry. You haven't forgotten about being a wizard right?" Harry cocked one eyebrow, not understanding what she meant.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione exclaimed and moved to the lock in the door. Raising her wand she looked meaningful at Harry before speaking.

"Alohamora." The lock clicked and a creak could be heard as the door opened. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and looked at the room now visible to them.

"Brilliant. I know you'd be valuable to have around." Hermione blushed but Harry took her hand, a grin plastered on his face, and led them into the unknown.

The room was dark and made out of stone, resembling a large cave. The walls looked slightly burnt, something both Hermione and Harry noticed. Suddenly a noise could be heard from one of the walls and the couple instantly froze.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"You don't want to know." They both turned around slowly only to face a huge pair of yellow eyes. Hermione gulped.

"Is that a..." The animal roared, the sound echoing through the entire cave.

"DRAGON!" Harry and Hermione yelled simultaneously before Harry once more took Hermione's hand and dragged her to the only opening he could spot before the dragon decided to have human toast for dinner. Running was the only thing on their mind and they kept up the pace until they found another locked door. Harry learnt his lesson well and managed to open the door with a simple _Alohomora_ and slammed it right in the face of the dragon. Harry looked at Hermione with a grin.

"That was close." Hermione frowned.

"What are you so happy about? We could have been killed."

"But we weren't, were we? Come on, let's see where we are." They walked through another passage before reaching a new staircase. Since that seemed to be the only way out of there they decided to ascend it. At the top they could glimpse a bright light and continued on despite the fact that they were both dreadfully weary. When reaching the final step both Harry and Hermione nearly collapsed, their legs resembling wobbling pieces of Jell-O. Hermione tripped and almost fell, but Harry valiantly caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Hermione looked up at him, noticing that they were standing very close.

"I think so. Thanks to you that is." She leaned in to kiss him quickly on the lips but Harry put his arms around her waist and opened his mouth for her to explore. Hermione wasn't slow to realize what was happening and she put all her love into the kiss. A while later they pulled apart, both out of breath. Thoughts started spinning in their minds and the urge to reveal their hearts secret wishes only grew.

Silently they decided to discuss this later and moved on to see where they were. Hermione took Harry's hand and he smiled appreciatively at her. They went forward until they came to a large hall. It looked almost like Hogwarts but with slight differences. Suddenly a piercing scream could be heard, causing them both to jump. There was no mistake that the sound came from someone in great pain. Harry and Hermione started running towards the sound and stopped when they reached a wide open door. Inside they were met with a sight neither would forget for a long time. On a table none other than Mr. Goodwill was lying on his back, facing a machine that at any moment would cut his throat. One of his legs was cut off, causing blood to spray the walls around him. Realizing that he would surely die of blood loss if they didn't move fast, Harry and Hermione ran to him and somehow managed to destroy the machine before it was too late. Hermione's skills in healing came in handy as she stopped the blood flow and managed to make the wound stabile until they could take him to St. Mungos. Harry tried speaking to him.

"Mr. Goodwill, can you hear me?" The man nodded in reply, too worn to be able to respond properly.

"We are Auror Potter and Auror Granger from the Ministry of Magic and are here to rescue you. Who did this to you? Who constructed this machine?" Mr. Goodwill turned to look at Harry, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Leroux." That was all he could manage before he passed out.

"We'd better hurry Harry; Leroux will probably be here soon since he must have come home to a disturbed house."

"Don't you think we should try catching him?"

"No, it will be too dangerous."

"You go with Mr. Goodwill; I can stay to challenge him." Hermione almost panicked when Harry told her that.

"No way! If you stay then I will too." Harry went to her and took her hands in his.

"You can't. I will not allow you to get hurt!"

"Why can't I stay with you!" They were practically yelling at each other.

"Because..." Hermione lifted her eyebrow.

"Because what?" Harry let go of her hands and turned around, his back to her. He sighed and almost whispered when he spoke.

"Because I love you." Hermione stared at him incredulously before his words finally made sense to her.

"What?" she whispered to him, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Look, I know this is bad timing and I'm sorry for ruining everything but mmpf..." Harry didn't get to say what was on his mind, Hermione had pressed her lips to his before he could finish. He was surprised at first but soon opened his mouth, his tongue meeting hers. Hermione pulled away reluctantly and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too." She laughed and hugged him, patiently awaiting his moment of clarity. It came a few seconds later. Harry lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around, kissing her again and again. A moan from the table pulled them out of their joy, remembering suddenly that this was no time to talk about this.

Footsteps could be heard in the hall and they knew they had to move fast if they wanted to stay alive.

"There's no time to go now, we'll have to fight him," Harry told Hermione and they quickly set up a plan.

Leroux heard the noises long before he saw what caused the commotion. He started running towards his torture chamber, hoping that the intruder hadn't found that one yet. When he reached the door it looked intact and inside seemed as quiet as it should. Opening the door carefully to have a look he found nothing, the room was empty. '_EMPTY! Fuck! Where is Goodwill?_'

Harry and Hermione stood ready behind the open door, awaiting the right moment. They heard Leroux walk inside and waited for him to venture a little further into the room before Hermione cast the Full body binder on him, making him fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"I told you this would be easy," Harry cockily said as he went to Leroux. This seemed a bit too simple though and Hermione couldn't help but shudder, a bad feeling emerging from the pit of her stomach.

"Harry... I think we need to get out of here. Now!" Harry looked at the panicked expression on her face and decided to trust her instincts. He nodded and they levitated the bodies the only way they could go; forward. As silent as they could they walked along the hall. Suddenly a strange sound could be heard from behind and they immediately froze. '_Shit!_' Harry thought.

"Harry? What is that?"

"I don't know exactly but I suggest we start running. Fast." They looked back and could finally see what was following them. An entire herd of, what can only be described as, killing machines were hunting for their blood. Frantically started running they went through a door and found themselves inside a new mansion. The room seemed to be decorated in 19th century French style and was obviously a living room. Moving along they managed to find the door out and burst through it, levitating bodies following closely. The sight that met them slowed them down.

The view was magnificent. They were on another island altogether, facing Rarotonga. The mansion was located on a mountain that Harry strongly suspected was an old volcano. He turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you think it's safe to apparate from here?" she asked him, her entire body looking worn from everything that has happened. Harry couldn't help but feel worried about his darling.

"I hope so because here they come!" The machines came through the door just as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and managed to touch both Mr. Leroux and Mr. Goodwill when he apparated them all away from that horrible scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooo sorry for not getting this one up sooner. My boyfriend was in the hospital and has just been let out so I've been kind of busy. I know the beginning was better than the last chapters but please read and review anyway; it's always good to know what I can do better the next time. Anyhow, here it is; the final chapter. :)**

**/Linda**

Chapter 8

Head Auror Tonks sat at her desk when she heard someone shriek and then yell for her to come. She got up and moved to see what had happened, her ears leading her to the apparating room.

"Oh God!" Tonks exclaimed when she saw the people lying on the floor.

"Harry! Hermione, are you alright? Oh, Mr. Goodwill! Quick, we need a healer in here!" Everything happened so fast neither Harry nor Hermione could register exactly what was going on. Tonks was running between Mr. Goodwill and Mr. Leroux, trying to find out what had happened. Harry got up, helped Hermione to her feet, and silently slipped out of the buzzing room. Leading Hermione to his own office, Harry took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" Hermione nodded slowly but Harry could see that she was holding things back. If it was because of him he wasn't sure. Either way he had some things he needed to make clear to her, and those things simply couldn't wait.

"Hermione, I want you to know that everything I've said and done during this operation was real. I couldn't have told anyone I love them without actually mean it. I really do love you; I'm IN LOVE with you. Please tell me you feel the same way." Hermione looked at him and couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Taking this as a sign of rejection, Harry felt his shoulders slump and he let his tears fall freely as he looked down at his feet, feeling like his heart had just been crushed. Suddenly he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder and when he raised his eyes again he saw her smile. 'How can she smile in a moment like this?'

"I really do love you too Harry, please never doubt that. I would do anything for you. It's like we're made for each other." Harry's brains were having a hard time processing this information, but when they did he grinned like never before. Feeling mischievous he leaned forward towards her lips, but stopped when he was a few inches from her.

"Does that mean I get to do this every day?" He kissed her passionately and agonizingly slow, wanting to savour each sensation that the kiss offered. Leaning back, he looked at her before whispering huskily in her ear.

"And does it mean that I can make love to you every night?" Hermione moaned, her eyes closed and her body completely attuned to Harry's.

"I'm all yours Harry; mind, body and soul," Hermione whispered, her head spinning and thousands of emotions running through her body.

Harry stepped back and took Hermione's hand, only to remove the engagement ring on her finger. A shade of sadness passed over her eyes but she quickly hid it again, realizing that the ring was paid for by the ministry and they would want it back. When Harry motioned for her to sit down in his chair she became puzzled, wondering what he had up his sleeve this time.

"Hermione, I love you more than anything in the world. You are the light in my life and I don't know what I would do without you." He got down on one knee in front of her, causing Hermione's eyes fill with tears as she realized what he was up to.

"Will you marry me?" Hermione smiled at Harry, her tears once again running down her cheeks.

"It's for real this time, right?" Grinning, Harry nodded.

"Of course I will marry you Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. She had never felt this happy before and was absolutely sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her one true love.

Back in the apparating room Tonks finally managed to get everything under control and went looking for her two aurors. Realizing that they were probably hiding in Harry's office she headed in that direction. She knocked at the door carefully, not wanting to disturb the couple in case they needed some privacy. Harry opened with an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

"Do you have a moment Harry? Is Hermione in there with you?" Hermione popped her head up behind Harry's shoulder, sporting a grin matching his. Tonks was slightly intrigued to know what they were so happy about, but decided to leave it for the moment. They went to her office and she closed the door after them.

"I take it there will be a report with all that's happened on my desk in one week?" Tonks asked her aurors, who nodded politely but seemed more than a little distracted.

"You are allowed to go back to Rarotonga for a day to get your things and to sign out of the hotel." Tonks glanced at Hermione's hand, seeing the beautiful engagement ring still on her finger.

"The engagement ring is a loan from a jeweller in London and must be returned to him as soon as possible..."

"What if I want to buy it?" Harry cut her off while smiling at a beaming Hermione. Tonks lifted her eyebrow at his question and smiled at them, realizing what had happened between them.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Harry? Hermione?" The couple looked at each other and Hermione nodded, silently telling Harry to continue.

"Well, our feelings towards each other have changed slightly," he told his boss.

"I have no idea of what you speak, care to elaborate?" Harry knew Tonks were teasing him but didn't feel like this was the moment to play games. Swallowing the nervousness down he prepared himself to tell the first person ever about him and Hermione.

"I know what you must think with all that's happened and I can tell you your suspicions are true. We're engaged." Hermione smiled at Harry while blushing a little. Tonks sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that you finally decided to tell each other how you felt. This is lovely! When is the big day?" Tonks couldn't hide her excitement anymore, wanting to know everything at once.

"We haven't decided yet but we promise to invite you and Remus when the time comes," Harry said, making Tonks sniff again.

"Anything I can do for you in the mean time?" she asked the obviously happy couple, hoping that the ever so modest Harry would finally require something.

"Actually yes, there is something you can help me with. Would it be possible to book our bungalow at the hotel for another week and for us to take a vacation? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course Harry! We don't have anything special going on right now that requires your immediate attention. It's quite alright for you to take a break. Will a month do?" Both Harry and Hermione looked surprised at the length of the vacation they were offered but quickly nodded in approval, not letting this chance slip through their fingers.

Said and done, Harry and Hermione found themselves in the bungalow in the afternoon the same day, enjoying every minute of their vacation. Later in the week they went diving and had fun during other activities as well. In the nights they made sweet love to each other as a real couple.

Epilogue

Hermione moved her stuff into Harry's apartment soon after they had come back from their vacation, making both hers and Harry's life richer. At work they still were as professional as ever but at home their feelings couldn't be held at bay, love radiating from them every minute of their time together.

Two months later Hermione found out that she was pregnant and both she and Harry were as happy as ever about the news. The baby was a girl and they named her Sarah.

The wedding couldn't have been more beautiful, and it was set in white and light blue colours. Huge was a good word to describe the ceremony, everybody was there. Hermione looked beautiful in a plain muggle wedding dress, with small blue flowers at the bottom of it, and Harry wore a muggle suit, looking as handsome as ever. A small bulge was visible on Hermione's stomach, their second child growing inside. It was thoroughly a perfect day and the happy couple travelled to Rarotonga later that night for their honeymoon.

As the apartment was soon too small for their expanding family they decided to buy a house on the English countryside where they could live away from prying eyes and let the children grow up in a normal family, and that was where they continued to live happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
